Charles Babbage
, Father of the Computer |image = babbage1.png|Stage 1 babbage2.png|Stage 2 babbage3.png|Stage 3 babbage4.png|Stage 4 Babbageaf.png|April Fool Sprite-Stage1-Charles Babbage.png|Sprite 1 CharlesBabbageSprite2.png|Sprite 2 CharlesBabbageSprite3.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Inada Tetsu |illus = I-IV |class = CasterSilver |atk = 1,113/5,996 |hp = 1,959/10,887 |gatk = 8,115 |ghp = 14,761 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QAABB |id = 80 |attribute = Man |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 36% |starabsorption = 48 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 0.91% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Mechanized Armor 'EX'= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 12.5% |c3 = 15% |c4 = 17.5% |c5 = 20% }} |-| Rank EX= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 12.5% |c3 = 15% |c4 = 17.5% |c5 = 20% }} |-| Video = Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |16}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |32}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 20% and reduces party's defense by 10% Demerit while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest HP values out of all 3 Caster. *NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to EX on 9 August 2017 update. Images Saint Graphs= babbage1.png|Stage 1 babbage2.png|Stage 2 babbage3.png|Stage 3 babbage4.png|Stage 4 Babbageaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= babbageicon.png|Stage 1 CharlesBabbageStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CharlesBabbageStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CharlesBabbageFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 CharlesBabbageGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) CharlesBabbageStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) CharlesBabbageStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) CharlesBabbageFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S080 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S080 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S080 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sprite-Stage1-Charles Babbage.png|Sprite 1 CharlesBabbageSprite2.png|Sprite 2 CharlesBabbageSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S080 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S080 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S080 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo080.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Babbage 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Garbage_2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Babbage 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers CharlesCEVA.png|Everything Originates From Mathematics (Valentine CE) Operation_Fionna_Preview.png|Operation Fionna FullCE0653.png|King Joker Jack CE0685.png|Nostalgic Form Portrait_CE_0739.png|Steam Electrical Choco CE879.png|Giant Babbage |-| Others= Fran Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Fran) Fran Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Category:British Servants Category:London